syfychannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Snake (film)
Mega Snake is a television film by Sci Fi Pictures. It was first aired on August 25, 2007. The film was produced by the company Nu Image Films as an original movie for broadcasting on the Sci Fi cable television network. It was shot in Sofia, Bulgaria. The film features a special appearance by Feedback, the winning hero on the channel's first Who Wants to Be a Superhero? contest. Though it was originally advertised as "Starring Feedback", he is a minor character that only appears for a moment towards the end of the movie. ----Plot---- The movie is set in 1986, when a young Les Daniels, who is terrified of snakes, is forced to go to a wedding where venomous snakes are passed around. When he is supposed to give one of the snakes to his father, he hesitates, giving the snake enough time to bite his father's artery. His father dies in a matter of minutes. Twenty years later, in the movie's "present day", Les is still afraid of snakes, and his older brother Duff teases him about it. To help him get over his phobia, Duff goes to a Native American snake proprietor, Screaming Hawk. While there, Hawk tells him about a small snake living inside a jar on his desk. The snake, called Unteka, is actually an ancient snake that grows at a massive rate and whose species had killed many of Hawk's tribe in the past. The tribe was finally able to kill all but one of them, and so Unteka is the last of his kind. Duff is given three rules regarding the snake: "Don't let it out of the jar, don't let it eat anything living, and never fear the heart of the snake." Despite being told he cannot have Unteka, Duff steals it. Once at home, Duff accidentally breaks the jar. Les sees the snake double in size almost instantly, but Duff doesn't believe his brother when he tells him the horrific tale. That night, while Duff is sleeping, the snake eats the pet cat. The snake has now grown to almost 20 times its original size. It sneaks out into the chicken coop, killing all but one chicken, which the snake soon finishes off. When Les' mother hears the commotion, she goes outside to see what's going on, only to meet the same fate. Duff becomes afraid that the legend is true and decides to ask some snake killers how to deal with his situation. They say that if the snake hasn't yet reached full size, Duff could kill it by stabbing it in the head. Duff does so and seems to have killed the snake. The following night, however, the snake awakens, and kills and eats both him and the family dog. Les returns home after a long night of drinking, only to find the place ransacked. He calls his girlfriend, Erin, who is a police officer, as well as her ex-boyfriend, Bo, the chief of police. When Les says that he just knows his family is dead, Bo becomes suspicious that Less might be the killer and arrests him.